This invention relates to a women's bodysuit for use in exercising or swimming, and, in particular, to a women's bodysuit which has an integral supporting bra.
The construction of women's bodysuits used for various activities such as exercising, swimming and the like requires that the bodysuit be soft and resilient so as to be comfortable to the wearer. However, such construction also requires that there be extra support in the bust region to provide comfort during such activities. Past approaches to swim- or bodysuit construction have included various designs in which a bra is incorporated within the suit, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,398,538 to Johnson; 3,255,754 to Brumberger; 3,161,200 to Brickman; and 2,700,160 to Scholfield. Other approaches have been to provide no integral bra and to use a separate sports-type bra under athletic garments such as bodysuits. These approaches have generally compromised comfort and/or support and have not been satisfactory.
Modern women's bodysuits have also incorporated natural, synthetic, or natural/synthetic fabric blends of various degrees of stretchability to provide overall support to the wearer. However, such approaches using fabric blends alone have not been successful in providing the support and comfort required for the wearer.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a supportive women's bodysuit of a construction which may be utilized in a variety of athletic and other activities, including exercising and swimming.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a women's bodysuit which is soft and comfortable to the wearer, yet provides particular support in the bust region.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a women's bodysuit which achieves the aforementioned objects by the use of an integral bra support.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a women's bodysuit meeting the aforementioned objects which is easy to manufacture and which utilizes available materials of reasonable cost.